Boss
Boss are the special character that cannot be controlled by the players at the end of Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario modes. They are the hardest to be eliminated out of all other AIs and also have very powerful attacks. Zombie Scenario Season 1 Prototype Phobos= :Main article: Prototype Phobos. The first boss appeared in Last Clue. It can do normal melee attack, dash and stomp. When doing the stomp skill, nearby player's weapon will be forced to drop. The player will receive Phobos Sample after defeating Phobos. |-| Siege Type Phobos= :Main article: Siege Type Phobos. The second boss appeared in Chaos. Its attacks are similar to Prototype Phobos except it can summon Heal Zombie to restore its health. The player will receive Phobos Blood after defeating this boss. |-| Oberon= :Main article: Oberon. The third boss appeared in Dead End. It can use punches and claw attack as well as pulling the player towards it to attacks them. It can also summon bombs to damage the players. Transform it more deadly creature after lost half of its health. Zombie Scenario Season 2 Dione= :Main article: Dione. The boss appeared in Toxicity. It can swing to damage nearby enemies, do tentacle attack from the ground to send humans in the air for a while and poison spray that can do continuous damage on the victim. |-| Revenant= :Main article: Revenant. The boss appeared in Decoy. Unlike the previous bosses, its attacks are flame-based which are fireballs and firestorm. It can also use Mahadash skill, similar to Phobos. When it is going to create a firestorm, the player can interrupt by activating the cooling pipes. |-| Angra= :Main article: Angra. The last boss of Season 2 that appeared in Angra Nest. It is the final evolution of Dione and can fly up to the sky. It can breath poison and summon tentacles to damage the player. It can also do a stomp where the player's weapon will drop regardless the player's position. |-| Zombie Scenario Season 3 Fallen Titan= :Main article: Fallen Titan. The boss appeared in Contact chapter. It is the infected version of Heavy Titan from the Vanguard troop. It can do dash, melee, single cannon, multiple cannon and landmine attacks. |-| Bio Scorpion= :Main article: Bio Scorpion. The boss that appeared in Behind chapter. It is a giant scorpion modified with high technology. It can do tentacle attack, storm attack, guard and dash. |-| AMP Suit= :Main article: AMP Suit. The boss that appeared in Threat chapter. It is an infected AMP Suite. It appears in Round 1 and the players must weakens it before it destroys the main tower. At the end of the round, Mad Machine goes to the main tower and kidnap Erica. |-| Kraken= :Main article: Kraken. The boss that appeared in Panic Room chapter. It has three forms: tentacle and main body with armor, and main body with no armor. Tentacle attacks by stomping the body to the players while the body attacks with missiles and laser beam. |-| Zombie Scenario Season 4 Frozen Terror= :Main article: Frozen Terror. A boss that appeared in Encounter chapter. It is an infected Beast. It can throw spiked club, high jump crash, spinning, snowball slam and dash. |-| Gluttony= :Main article: Gluttony. A boss that appeared in Conspiracy chapter. It has huge belly, small wings, big back legs, but small front ones. It can swallow the players into its gut and the swallowed players must get out by planting 3 C4s in the gut. |-| Neid and Zavist= :Main article: Neid and Zavist. 2 female bosses that appeared in Envymask chapter. These two resembles infected giant womens. Neid is equipped with dual swords meanwhile Zavist is equipped with an armor suit. |-| Human Scenario RAH-66 Comanche= :Main article: RAH-66 Comanche. A boss that appeared in Desert Storm and Hellfire chapters. It is an American in-built helicopter that can do missile and minigun attacks. |-| V-22 Osprey= :Main article: V-22 Osprey. A boss that appeared in Blaze. It sends Drones to engage the players. The player must destroy it to receive Drone Control Chip. |-| XT-300 Goliath= :Main article: Goliath. A boss that appeared in Sidewinder chapter. It can do missile, flamethrower and minigun attacks. The players must destroy it to receive a random Vanguard clues. |-| Zombie Shelter :Main article: Zombie Shelter: Coop. Category:Characters Category:NPC